Différence
by Ginnymione.lily2
Summary: Percy est envoyé dans le monde sorcier pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il se fait capturer par les Mangemorts. Comment Percy sortira-t-il des griffes du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Que fera Voldemort ? Qui viendra le sauver ?
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici un nouveau crossover Percy Jackson / Harry Potter pour vous divertir.

Aujourd'hui je pose le chapitre 1, alors on est repartis pour un tour de blabla.

Bêta : Astrailia(32)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling et au grand Rick Riordan, sauf l'histoire.

Différence

Résumé : Percy est envoyé dans le monde sorcier pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il se fait capturer par les Mangemorts. Comment Percy sortira-t-il des griffes du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Que fera Voldemort ? Qui viendra le sauver ?

Voilà mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Percy venait de se réveiller dans le bungalow numéro trois. Par Poséidon ! L'aube se levait à peine ! Il décida de se lever et entendit que quelqu'un marcher, d'un air impatient, devant la porte. Il alla ouvrir et vit que c'était Annabeth.

« Puits de Sagesse ! Pourquoi me réveilles-tu à l'aube ? J'ai besoin de sommeil moi ! » Dit le fils de la mer.

La guerre contre Gaïa était finie depuis un mois mais les monstres étaient toujours là.

« Désolée Cervelle d'Algues, mais c'est Chiron qui m'envoie. » Répondit la blonde.

« D'accord, retourne te coucher, j'y vais. » Dit Percy en lui volant un baiser.

Elle retourna dans le bungalow d'Athéna pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Maison. En entrant dans le salon, il vit Chiron assit dans son fauteuil roulant magique.

« Bonjour Percy, bien dormi ? » Demanda le centaure avec un sourire.

« Comme d'habitude. » Soupira le héros. « Vous vouliez me voir. »

« En effet, Percy. Les dieux ont une quête pour toi. »

« Cette quête ne peut pas être pire qu'une guerre... Je dois la faire seul ? »

« Oui et tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Bien j'accepte, en quoi consiste-t-elle ? »

« Tu dois aller à Londres dans le monde sorcier pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix à combattre Voldemort qui est le plus grand mage noir de ce monde... »

« Attendez ! Attendez ! Quoi « monde sorcier » ? « Ordre du Phénix » ? « Voldemort » ? « Mage noir » ? C'est quoi tout ça ? » L'interrompit le demi-dieu qui ne comprenait rien.

Le centaure soupira et reprit :

« Percy, le monde sorcier existe tout comme les dieux. L'Ordre du Phénix est un groupe de personne qui se bat contre Voldemort, qui est un sorcier maléfique, comme le père des Trois Grands... »

« Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir me battre avec d'autres sorciers qui se battent contre Chronos version sorcier ? » L'interrompit une nouvelle fois le jeune homme.

« C'est cela. »

« Et au juste c'est quoi des sorciers ? »

« Ce sont des personnes qui utilisent la magie. »

« Comme Hécate ? »

« Exactement. »

« Mais je ne suis pas un sorcier, pourquoi faire appel à moi ? »

« Parce que tu es le meilleur Héro qu'ait connu l'Olympe. »

« Pas très vrai tout ça... »

« Tu as sauvé l'Olympe deux fois. »

« Mais il n'y avait pas que moi. »

« Ne mets pas les Dieux en colère Percy. »

« Comme s'il n'y en avait pas qui voulaient ma peau. »

« Revenons au sujet initial veux-tu. »

« Oui, ils utilisent la magie avec les mains comme moi avec l'eau ? »

« Certain mais ce sont les plus puissants. »

« Ils utilisent quoi ceux qui ne peuvent pas ? »

« Des baguettes. »

« Du pain ?! » Ria le fils de la mer.

« Non c'est comme les dessins animés. »

« Du genre de la marraine dans Cendrillon ? »

« C'est cela. »

« Ah... Il y a autre chose que je dois savoir ? »

« Oui tu dois prendre l'avion. »

« Pardon ?! » Hurla presque le demi-dieu.

« Tu dois prendre l'avion. » Répéta le centaure.

« Mais Chiron, et Zeus dans tout ça ? »

Un coup de tonnerre retentit en réponse.

« C'est le seul moyen que tu puisse prendre pour y arriver rapidement, donc le Seigneur des Cieux ne fera rien. » Répondit Chiron.

« Et la mer dans tout ça ? »

« L'avion est le seul moyen de transport que tu puisse prendre pour arriver _rapidement_. »

« D'accord, d'accord. »

« Percy, ne va pas voir l'Oracle. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les Dieux ne veulent pas que tu saches ce qui t'attend. »

« Et vous vous le savez ? »

« Non. Désolé Percy. »

« Et Annabeth ! Je lui dit ça comment moi ? »

« Je lui dirai. Vas te préparer, Argos t'attends pour t'emmener à l'aéroport. Tiens voilà ton billet pour aller à Londres. »

« Merci... » Dit Percy pas rassuré de devoir prendre l'avion.

« Bonne chance. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas et retourna à son Bungalow. Là-bas, il prit un sac dans lequel il fourra : Une photo des Sept, des Dracmes, de l'argent de Mortel, deux poignards, de l'Ambroisie, du Nectar, des provisions, de l'eau et des vêtements de rechange. Il allait fermer son sac, lorsque deux lettres apparurent devant lui. La première lui était adressée et la seconde était adressée à un certain Dumbledore. Il prit la sienne et l'ouvrit.

 _Persée_

 _Je te souhaite bonne chance pour ta quête._

 _Comme tu dois le voir, en plus de ma lettre tu en as reçu une deuxième que tu devras donner à Albus Dumbledore, chef de l'Ordre du Phénix._

 _Ne doute pas de tes capacités._

 _N'oublies pas qui tu es._

 _Courage mon fils._

 _Ton père._

 _Poséidon._

« Ah d'accord... Merci Papa. » Dit le demi-dieu en se tournant vers sa fontaine. « Tu vas me manquer. »

Il mit la lettre pour le sorcier dans son sac et quitta son Bungalow et alla rejoindre Argos.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je continue ?

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui je pose le chapitre 2, on est repartis pour un tour de blabla.

Bêta : Astrailia(32)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling et au grand Rick Riordan, sauf l'histoire.

Différence

Résumé : Percy est envoyé dans le monde sorcier pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il se fait capturer par les Mangemorts. Comment Percy sortira-t-il des griffes du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Que fera Voldemort ? Qui viendra le sauver ?

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _CelesteDiam1789_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _CrazyWizard_

Merci pour ta Review, non je n'ai pas encore de rythme de postage pour cette fic, donc je poste quand j'en ai le temps. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras toujours la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Nana99_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, alors non je n'ai pas choisit de délai de postage, non je continue toujours à écrire toute mes fics. Même si parfois j'ai des blancs, je n'abandonnerai jamais une fic, ou autant ne pas l'écrire du tout si on ne sais pas si on va la finir. Chiron ne connais pas Dumbledore et pareil pour inversement. Ce sont les dieux qui connaissent Dumbledore, lui par contre les connait pas. Tu découvrira pourquoi Percy ne pouvait pas prévenir Annabeth de son départ ni allait voir l'Oracle dans le chapitre 3. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Le voyage en avion avait été un enfer pour Percy, lors de chaque secousse il craignait d'être réduit en cendre. Mais Zeus ne le carbonisa pas puisqu'il arriva entier à Londres. Il était dans la ville lorsqu'il se souvint que Chiron ne lui avait pas dit comment trouvé l'Ordre du Phénix. Il pensa à demander à un passant, mais il repoussa tout de suite cette idée. Les Mortels devaient ignorer les Sorciers tout comme les Dieux.

Son sac a dos se fit soudainement plus lourd. Le fils de Poséidon décida de l'ouvrir pour voir si l'eau ou le Nectar s'était renversé, mais il ne vit que la lettre pour Dumbledore brillait.

 _Ça veut dire quoi ça, qu'il est tout prêt ? Je ne sais même pas où je suis._

Il sortit la lettre et commença à avancer vers la droite. Au bout de quelques mètres, il remarqua que l'enveloppe ne brillait plus. Il retourna sur ses pas et elle émit une nouvelle lumière blanche. Alors, il avança vers la gauche en prenant garde à ce que la lueur qu'émettait la lettre soit toujours présente. Laissant ses pas le guider, il continua son avancé pour tomber sur des gens en robe noir avec des masques et d'autres en robe rouge sans masque cette fois, se battre avec des bouts de bois.

C'était des sorciers. Il les avait trouvés. Il rangea la lettre dans son sac et resta à l'écart, attendant que les combats cessent. Puis il vit un sorcier blond en robe noir se tourner vers lui. L'homme arrêta son combat avec un autre homme en robe rouge s'avança vers lui avec un sourire sadique.

Percy posa son sac et fit glisser un des deux poignards - qu'il avait mis dans ses manches avant de monter dans l'avion – dans sa main et le lança au sorcier. Il le toucha à l'épaule et l'homme hurla, ce qui alerta ses camarades de combat et leurs adversaires. Tous les combats avaient cessés et tous regardaient alternativement le demi-dieu et l'homme en robe noir.

« Harry ! » Dit une voix venant des rangs robe rouge.

« Potter ! » Sourit une femme – qui n'avait plus son masque – dans les rangs des robes noires.

Elle s'avança vers lui tranquillement et Percy fit glissait son autre poignard dans sa main.

« Tu veux jouer avec des poignards, bébé Potter ? » Dit la femme.

Le fils de la mer entendit que les combats avaient repris et se concentra sur la femme en robe noire. Il évita une lumière rouge d'une roulade et lança son poignard qui érafla la joue de la sorcière. Elle éclata de rire et lança une nouvelle lumière, verte cette fois, dans sa direction. Il l'évita d'un saut de côté, il allait sortir Anaklusmos lorsque deux lumières rouges le touchèrent. Elles venaient de la femme et de l'homme qu'il avait touché à l'épaule avec son premier poignard. Percy vit qu'il saigner au niveau de son biceps, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et sorti son stylo bille jetable pour le transformer en épée en enlevant le capuchon.

Malheureusement, son épée ne lui servi pas, il se prit trois lumières de couleur rouge en pleine poitrine et se fut le noir complet.

* * *

Remus venait d'apercevoir Harry. Il venait de crier son prénom pour le mettre en garde qu'un Mangemort s'avancer vers lui et le fils de James et Lily avait lançaient un poignard au chien-chien de Voldemort.

 _Depuis quand Harry lance-t-il des poignards ?_

Se demanda-t-il.

Un cri de douleur le sorti de ses pensées, le loup-garou regarda en direction du Mangemort et vit que celui-ci avait un poignard plantait dans l'épaule.

 _Depuis quand Harry n'utilise pas sa baguette ?_

Se demanda une nouvelle fois le loup-garou.

L'homme loup regarda le garçon se battre, mais il dû bientôt reprendre le combat. Contre qui se battait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Traverse. Alors il continua son combat. Sort rouge, sort vers. Esquive, esquive. Regard, regard. Sort rouge, touché.

Remus avait gagné contre son adversaire. Il se tourna vers le garçon et vit deux _Stupéfixe_ le toucher en pleine poitrine. Lentement, très lentement, il le vit tomber au sol inconscient et Bellatrix se jetait sur lui et disparaître dans le craquement caractéristique du transplanage, tous les autres Mangemorts la suivirent et le loup-garou se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Ils l'ont emmené ! » Dit Remus.

« Ce n'était pas Harry, Remus. » Dit Albus.

« Comment ? » Demanda Lupin. « Mais je l'ai vu et les Mangemorts aussi l'ont reconnu ! »

Le lycanthrope remarqua que le Directeur de Poudlard lisait une lettre qui brillait.

« Ce garçon s'appelle Percy Jackson et il nous vient en aide contre Voldemort. Nous devons le sortir de là. » Dit Albus. « Réunion d'urgence, immédiatement. »

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au QG, Remis vit qu'Harry était dans le salon avec Ron et Hermione.

 _Dumbledore avait raison, ce n'était pas Harry. Mais alors qui était ce garçon ? Pourquoi utilisait-il des poignards au lieu d'une baguette s'il nous aidait à vaincre Voldemort ?_

Se demanda-t-il.

Il alla dans la cuisine où les membres de l'ordre s'installaient. Il prit place à côté de Sirius et attendit que tout le monde soit présent.

* * *

Harry était dans le salon avec Ron et Hermione lorsqu'il vit l'ordre rentrer. Cela faisait que cinq semaines qu'il était là, mais même s'il ne pouvait pas sortir, il était avec ses amis. Fred et Georges transpanèrent juste devant eux avec deux oreilles à rallonge.

« Tu veux écouter un truc intéressant Harry ? » Dirent les jumeaux.

« Il y a une réunion ? » Demanda le jeune Potter.

« Oui, tient. » Dit un des jumeaux en lui tendant une oreille à rallonge.

« Que moi ? »

« Tu es l'ennemi de Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est toi qui dois avant tout savoir ce qu'il prépare. »

« Merci les gars. » Sourit Harry avant d'aller dans les escaliers, de faire descendre l'oreille devant la porte et de commençait à écouter la réunion.

« Albus que dit la lettre ? » Demanda la voix de Molly Weasley.

« Elle dit que Percy Jackson nous vient en aide pour vaincre Voldemort, qu'il a des pouvoirs particuliers et qu'il est très puissant. » Répondit la voix d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Mais comment peut-il nous venir en aide si les Mangemorts l'ont capturé ? » Demanda Arthur Weasley.

« De plus ils croient que c'est Harry ! » Dit la voix de Remus Lupin.

« Severus ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'appelle. » Dit la voix de Rogue.

« Si Voldemort croit que ce garçon est Harry, il le tuera. » Dit Sirius.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est observateur, il va sentir la puissance du garçon et va voir que se n'est pas Potter. De plus, il se bat avec des dagues et non une baguette. S'il est puissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres le voudra dans ses rangs. J'y vais et je vous informe comme d'habitude Albus. » Dit Rogue avant de transplaner.

Harry arrêta d'écouter, choqué. Alors, comme cela un garçon s'était fait kidnapper par des Mangemorts qui croyaient que c'était lui. C'était de sa faute.

Dans un état second, il retourna au salon pour rendre l'oreille à rallonge aux jumeaux. Il ne dit rien lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent qu'est-ce qu'il s'était dit pendant la réunion, ni quand Hermione l'appela inquiète. Il alla dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron et s'allongea dans son lit.

* * *

Voldemort était assit dans son trône de pierre, lorsque ses fidèles Mangemorts arrivèrent, Bellatrix en première ligne tenant un garçon ressemblant fortement à Potter par le cou.

« Maître nous vous avons ramené Harry Potter, pour que vous puissiez enfin accomplir ce que vous n'avez pas réussi il y a 14 ans. » Dit Lucius qui était blessé à l'épaule.

« Bella reste avec le garçon. Les autres partez. » Ordonna Tom.

Les Mangemorts obéirent à leur Maître et sortirent de la salle.

« Alors, Bella qu'avons-nous là ? » Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« J'ai capturé Harry Potter pour vous mon Seigneur. » Dit Lestrange en s'agenouillant devant son Maître.

« Laisse-moi le voir. » Siffla l'homme.

L'ancienne Black lui obéi et lâcha le garçon toujours inconscient. Voldemort le fit léviter devant lui et l'observa minutieusement.

 _Ce garçon dégage une puissance fascinante... Cette puissance ne ressemble pas à celle de Potter, ce garçon est bien plus puissant._

Pensa-t-il.

« Mets-le dans un cachot et attaches-le. Mets un sort de surveillance sur sa cellule me prévenant lorsqu'il se réveillera. Nous interrogerons ce garçon lorsqu'il sera conscient. » Dit le mage noir à son serviteur.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez, mon Seigneur. » Dit Bella en baisant les robes de l'homme devant elle.

Voldemort la regarda partir avec le garçon et appela Lucius.

« Vous m'avez demandé Maître ? » Dit le blond en s'agenouillant devant son Maître.

« Qui t'a fait cette blessure à l'épaule, mon cher Lucius ? » Demanda le mage noir.

« C'est le garçon, Maître. »

« Bien, soigne-toi. Lorsqu'il se réveillera nous verront s'il répond à mes questions s'il refuse de me rejoindre, tu pourras lui faire payé ce coup, Lucius. »

Le blond sorti de la pièce et Voldemort appela son Maître des potions.

« Maître ? » Demanda d'une voix impassible Severus en s'agenouillant devant lui.

« Mon cher Severus, j'aurais besoin de tes talents précieux en potion. » Dit le mage noir.

« Quelle potion voulez-vous, Maître ? »

« J'ai fait une liste, je les veux pour demain. » Dit Tom en donnant un parchemin à son serviteur.

« Bien, Maître, je m'y mets tout de suite. »

Voldemort regarda son Maître des Potions partir et commença a chercher par quels moyens il allait railler le garçon à sa cause. Après tout, il ferait un véritable atout dans le camp de l'ombre. Mais avant tout, il allait devoir l'interroger.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je continue ?

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui je pose le chapitre 3, on est repartis pour un tour de blabla.

Bêta : Astrailia(32)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling et au grand Rick Riordan, sauf l'histoire.

Différence

Résumé : Percy est envoyé dans le monde sorcier pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il se fait capturer par les Mangemorts. Comment Percy sortira-t-il des griffes du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Que fera Voldemort ? Qui viendra le sauver ?

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _CrazyWizard_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Lorsque Percy se réveilla, il vit qu'il était dans un cachot et qu'il était attaché.

 _Pf... Ils pensent me faire peur, j'ai vécu pire. Le Tatare était bien pire._

Pensa-t-il.

Il se mit assit et sourit en entendant des pas non loin de lui.

« Bonjour, vous allez bien ? Moi oui, super bien même. J'ai vraiment bien dormit ! C'est comme ça qu'on accueil les personnes qu'on enlève ici ? » Dit Percy alors qu'un homme venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa cellule.

« Le Maître veut te voir. » Se contenta de répondre l'homme.

« Le « Maître » ? C'est qui encore ça ? Franchement mon grand l'époque des rois est fini depuis longtemps ! » Dit le fils de la mer.

L'homme ne répondit pas et attrapa les chaînes auxquelles Percy était attaché.

« Debout ! » Ordonna l'homme.

Percy se mit debout, bien qu'il ne veuille pas obéir à cet homme, il ne voulait pas non plus être traîné par terre.

Ils traversèrent un dédale de couloir et arrivèrent dans une grande salle où étaient réunis plusieurs hommes et femmes en robes noirs autour d'un homme très laid assis sur un trône de pierre. Sa peau était d'un blanc laiteux, ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que le sang, il avait seulement deux fentes en guise de nez et sa bouche était dépourvue de lèvre.

 _Même les Drakons sont plus beaux que lui._

Pensa-t-il.

L'homme le tira jusqu'au milieu du cercle que formait les personnes en robes noires et le lâcha pour aller prendre sa place dans le cercle.

« Ah ! Notre invité est enfin réveillé ! » S'exclama l'homme.

« Non je suis somnambule ! » Dit Percy.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Évita l'homme laid.

« Pourquoi devriez-vous le savoir ? » Répliqua le fils de la mer.

« Parce que je veux que tu te joignes à moi. »

« Et pour qu'elles raisons le ferais-je ? »

« Tu es puissant. Je peux t'apporter la gloire si tu me sers. »

« Si je vous _sers_? Jamais je ne me soumettrai à vous. Je sais qui vous êtes. »

« Et qui suis-je pour toi ? »

 _Un mec laid qui ressemble à Chronos, Laitoman ! C'est bien ça comme surnom !_

Pensa-t-il.

« Voldemort, un sorcier maléfique. » Dit-il.

« Dis-moi ton nom avant que ma patience n'atteigne ses limites. »

« Je m'appelle Percy Jackson, cela vous a-t-il aidé ? »

« Joints-toi à moi. »

« J'obéis rarement aux ordres que l'on me donne, cette fois ne fera pas exception. »

« _Endoloris_! »

Un rayon vert fonça vers lui, mais il l'évita en se baissant.

« Lucius. » Sourit Laitoman. « As-toi l'honneur. »

 _Et mais c'est l'homme que j'ai touché avec mon poignard ! Il s'appelle Lucius ! Il faut que je lui trouve un surnom !_

Pensa-t-il alors qu'un homme aux cheveux blonds longs s'avançait vers lui avec un sourire sadique, un bout de bois dans sa main droite dirigée vers lui. Un rayon vert se fonça sur le fils de Poséidon qui l'esquiva d'un pas sur le côté. Il ne vit pas le sortilège vert qui sortait de la baguette de Laitoman qui vint le toucher dans le dos. Il ressentit seulement une petite douleur à l'endroit touché et ne broncha pas. Le même sort vint le percuter en pleine poitrine et la douleur se fit plus forte, mais il ne bougea pas d'une pouce.

« Pourquoi il ne bouge pas ? » Demanda une voix de femme.

« Même moi je n'arrive pas à rester sans bouger face à ce sort ! » Dit une voix d'homme.

Percy ricana.

 _Si c'est tout ce qu'ils savent faire, alors je pense que je vais vite pouvoir me sauver !_

Pensa-t-il.

« En plus il rigole ! » S'exclama une autre voix.

« Silence ! » Claqua la voix de Laitoman.

« Vous êtes le chef. » Constata Percy.

« Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Répliqua Voldemort.

« Vous avez été le chercher loin à ce que je vois ! » Ria Percy.

« Tu ne me connais pas. »

« Non, _vous_ ne me connaissez pas. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas tu vas me révéler tous tes petits secrets. » Dit Laitoman.

« Mais oui c'est ça et moi je suis Zeus ! » Ricana Percy.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit en réponse au jeune Jackson.

 _C'est bon ! C'est pas comme si vous étiez à ma place ! Alors pour une fois, fermez-là !_

Pensa le demi-dieu en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

« Severus, va me chercher du Véritasérum ! » Ordonna Laitoman.

« Oui, Maître. » Dit un homme aux cheveux noirs et gras lui arrivant aux épaules en sortant de la pièce.

 _Quoi ? Petits secrets ? Véritasérum ? Mais oui ! Un sérum de vérité ! Voyons il y a-t-il de l'eau ici ? Oui dans l'air, parfait ! Je vais pouvoir diluer le sérum !_

Réfléchit Percy.

L'homme revint avec un flacon qu'il ouvra. Percy en profita pour glisser quelques particules d'eau pour diluer le Sérum. Cependant, il ne savait pas si son plan avait marcher, c'était Annabeth la meilleure pour ça.

L'homme s'agenouilla devant lui pour lui donner le contenu du flacon mais Percy garda la bouche close. Hors de question qu'ils connaissent le monde des dieux ! Le demi-dieu sentit une personne s'approcher derrière lui et des mains forte lui ouvrit la bouche malgré sa résistance. L'homme devant lui en profita pour lui glisser le liquide dans la bouche et Percy tenta de le recracher. Malheureusement, la personne derrière dans son dos, lui plaqua une main sur la bouche. Percy allait lui donner un coup de coude mais l'homme aux cheveux gras lui pinça le nez et il ne put plus respirer. Il se débattit, envoyant un coup de poing dans le ventre de l'homme face à lui qui fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de s'évanouir, il avala le liquide et il put retrouver l'air.

« Bien ! » Dit Laitoman. « Que me caches-tu Percy Jackson ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pleins de choses. » Répondit Percy.

« Tu résistes au Véritasérum. » Comprit Voldemort.

« Eh bien, vu que je suis spécial, je dirais que c'est tout à fait normal. »

« Emmenez-le. » Dit Voldemort. « Brisez-le ! Mais ne le tuez pas. » Ajouta-t-il.

Alors on emmena brutalement Percy dans le cachot dans lequel il s'était réveillé, on l'attacha au mur avec les chaînes.

Et le cauchemar commença.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je continue ?

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui je pose le chapitre 4, on est repartis pour un tour de blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling et au grand Rick Riordan, sauf l'histoire.

Différence

Résumé : Percy est envoyé dans le monde sorcier pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il se fait capturer par les Mangemorts. Comment Percy sortira-t-il des griffes du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Que fera Voldemort ? Qui viendra le sauver ?

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Phenix77_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Nic_

Merci pour ta Review, alors, je suis heureuse que ta fic ressemble a la mienne, dans ce cas j'ai hâte de la lire. Dis le moi dès qu'elle est mise en ligne. Enfin voilà la suite. Percy va s'en sortir. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Sara_

Merci pour ta Review, je continu toujours mes fics, j'ai juste pas vraiment le temps d'écrir en ce moment avec mes cours. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Percy encaissait torture sur torture. Un Enfer. Enfin ce n'était pas pire que les malédictions des Aurais. Même le poison avec le sang d'une des deux Gorgogne qu'il avait tué était pire. Mais les hommes de Laitoman ne lui laissaient aucun répit.

Il était constamment attaché au mur de sa cellule. Recevez Doloris sur Doloris. Sort de coup de fouet, potion de douleur, potion d'acide. Lorsqu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, on le réveillait. Les hommes de Laitoman avaient comprit qu'il fallait que quatre personnes lance un Doloris en même temps pour que le demi-dieu hurle. Et souvent, ils s'y m'étaient à dix voir plus. Percy était désorientait. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Faisait-il jour ou nuit en ce moment ? Quelle heures était-il ? Était-ce le matin ou l'après-midi ? Que faisait Annabeth ? Que faisait l'ordre du Phénix ? Il n'avait aucune réponse à ses questions. Il ne pouvait pensait à rien à part à la douleur. Il avait faim, sa gorge était sèche, il avait soif et sa voix était cassé par ses hurlements.

« _Légilimens_ ! » S'exclama Lucius.

 _Entrer dans l'esprit des gens ! Ils sont fous ces gens..._

Pensa Percy, alors qu'une barrière d'eau bloquait l'homme.

« _Sectusempra_! » Dit un autre sorcier.

Rien ne se passa.

« Il faut être plusieurs pour qu'un sort comme celui-là l'atteigne Nott. » Dit Lucius.

« Alors fais-le avec moi, Malefoy. » s'exclama le supposé Nott.

Ils levèrent leurs baguettes en direction de Percy et prononcèrent le sort.

Percy ne ressentit qu'une petite douleur et ses bourreaux grognèrent en remarquant que rien ne se passait. L'un d'entre eux s'en alla pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec quatre autres personnes.

 _Pense au plan Zéta, Percy._

S'ordonna-t-il.

Les six hommes levèrent leurs baguettes vers lui et prononcèrent le sort.

Percy hurla de douleur en sentant son corps se déchirer de toute part, il sentait que son sang s'écoulait de nombreuses plaies. L'inconscience l'emporta mais on le réveilla en le frappant.

« Allez chercher Rogue. » Dit la voix lointaine de Lucius Malefoy.

« Plan Zéta... » Murmura Percy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis le mioche. » Demanda Nott.

« Ou... Plan Alpha... » Murmura le demi-dieu.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est quoi le « plan Alpha » ? » Demanda un homme de forte stature.

« Plan Zéta mort... » Murmura Percy. « Plan Alpha... Reste plan Alpha... » Continua-t-il.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » Demanda une voix grave.

« On lui a lancé le _Sectumsempra_. » Dit Nott.

« À six ? »

« Il ne ressent rien si on le lance seul. »

Rogue soupira.

« J'ai stoppé l'écoulement du sang, mais vous devez le laisser se reposé. » Annonça-t-il après quelques minutes.

« On doit le briser ! » Dit Lucius.

« Vous ne devez pas le tuer. » Répliqua Rogue.

« Bien, tu peux y aller. » Dit Nott.

Une fois Rogue sortit, ils se tournèrent vers Percy, ils levèrent leurs baguettes une nouvelle fois et plusieurs sorts fusèrent.

« Tu as deux heures. Tu auras une belle surprise lorsque tu te réveilleras, Jackson. » Annonça la voix de Malefoy avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Lorsque Percy se réveilla, il ne vit rien. Ses yeux était ouvert mais il ne voyait rien. Tout était noir.

« Jackson ? » Demanda Rogue.

« Vois rien... » Murmura Percy.

« Ils vous ont rendu aveugle. » Lui signala l'homme.

« Pf… Pas pire… Plan Alpha… Marcher... » Murmura le jeune demi-dieu.

« Qu'est-ce que le plan Alpha ? » Demanda Rogue, faisant sursauter le garçon aux yeux couleurs de l'océan.

« Mon plan... » Répondit faiblement Percy.

« D'accord. »

 _Est-ce que cet homme peut m'aider ? Sûrement pas, il travaille pour eux. Il faut que je sache où se trouve l'ordre du Phénix pour mon plan. Mais comment faire ?_

Se demanda Persée.

« L'oiseau de feu se trouve au 12 Square Grimauld. » Dit Rogue.

 _Comment ? L'oiseau de feu ? Le phénix ! Cet homme m'aide ! On auras tout vu. Un espion. Je dois lui demander s'il a vu Annabeth. Pourra-t-il me répondre ?_

Se demanda Percy.

« Je dois partir. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Beth... » Murmura Percy.

« Pardon ? »

« Où... Beth ? »

« Qui est Beth ? »

« Anna… beth... »

« Qui est Annabeth ? »

« Petite… Amie... » Dit difficilement Percy avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte. Il savait que l'espion n'avait pas vu sa bien aimée.

* * *

Crac ! Crac !

Percy se réveilla en sursaut. Son bras gauche le faisant horriblement souffrir.

Crac ! Crac ! Crac !

Sa jambe droite se brisa en trois partie le faisant hurler de douleur.

Crac ! Carc ! Carc ! Crac !

Son bras droit se brisa en quatre partie faisant sombrer le fils de Poséidon dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Il fut réveillé et sa jambe gauche fut aussi brisée. On lui brisa aussi plusieurs côtes. Le fils de la mer cracha du sang et sombra une nouvelle fois dans les ténèbres.

Cela dura encore longtemps. Et les seuls souvenirs que le brun avaient était des paroles, un plan et deux prénom. « _12 Square Grimauld._ » Plan Alpha. Kitty O'Leary et Annabeth. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Il ne le savait pas.

Son propre poignard se planta dans son ventre une nouvelle fois et le fils de Poséidon décida d'agir.

« Kitty O'Leary ! » Grogna-t-il faiblement.

Ses bourreaux rirent croyant qu'il était devenu fou mais se turent après un bruit écœurant.

« Houa ! » Aboya la chienne des Enfer.

« Détaches-moi... S'il... Plais... » Murmura le demi-dieu en toussant.

La chienne attrapa les chaînes et les trancha avec ses crocs. Son maître tomba mollement au sol. Elle lui lécha le visage et il grogna de douleur, respirant difficilement.

« Amènes-moi... au... 12 Square... Grimauld... » Dit-il doucement en toussant du sang.

La chienne l'attrapa doucement dans sa gueule et vola à travers les ombres.

Elle arriva devant l'endroit que son maître lui avait demandé et le déposa doucement devant la porte. Ne sachant pas s'il était conscient ou non, elle lui lécha une nouvelle fois le visage et le demi-dieu grogna faiblement.

« Porte... Ouvre... » Dit-il.

Il cracha une nouvelle fois du sang pendant que Kitty ouvrait la porte d'un coup de tête. Elle savait que si elle ne faisait rien son maître allait mourir.

Le fils de Poséidon gémit de douleur lorsque deux mains lui attrapèrent ses bras cassés pour le tirer à l'intérieur.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je continue ?

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui je pose le chapitre 5, on est repartis pour un tour de blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling et au grand Rick Riordan, sauf l'histoire.

Différence

Résumé : Percy est envoyé dans le monde sorcier pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il se fait capturer par les Mangemorts. Comment Percy sortira-t-il des griffes du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Que fera Voldemort ? Qui viendra le sauver ?

Voilà mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda une voix bourrue.

« Grrrr ! » Grogna Kitty.

« Calmes ton chien. » Ordonna une voix féminine.

« Ki... » Murmura le demi-dieu.

Il sentit sa chienne des Enfer se coucher à ses côtés.

« Il sent la mort. » Dit une voix douce.

« T'es un Mangemort ? » Demanda la voix bourrue.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Rogue. « Jackson ? » Poursuivit-il.

 _Percy Jackson ? C'est mon nom ?_

Se demanda le fils de Poséidon.

« Je... Per... Jack... Son ? » Murmura difficilement Percy.

« Oui, vous vous appelez Percy Jackson. » Dit Rogue.

« Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que ce gamin est le gosse qui a été enlevé par les Mangemorts il y a un mois et demi ? Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un Mangemort ? » S'exclama un homme.

 _Mangeur de Thanatos !_

Percy ricana, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'une quintes de toux le prit.

« Oui c'est lui. » Dit Rogue.

« Pourquoi il rigole ? » Demanda la voix douce qui avait dit qu'il sentait la mort.

« Man... Thana... Tos... » Sourit doucement le demi-dieu.

Il savait que son sourire devait plus ressemblait à une grimace qu'à un sourire, mais il s'en fichait.

« Man Thanatos ? » Demanda un homme.

Personne ne lui répondit pas et inspira difficilement.

« Pourquoi il semble ne pas nous voir ? » Demanda une femme.

« Ils l'ont rendu aveugle. » Signala Rogue.

« Grrr ! » Grogna Kitty en se redressant.

« Pourquoi il veut pas qu'on l'approche ? » Demanda la voix bourrue.

« Elle le protège, c'est son maître. » Dit Rogue.

« Comment sais-tu tous cela Severus. »

« Il l'a appelée et elle l'a sortie du Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voilà comment je le sais Lupin. » Dit froidement Severus.

« A-t-il tué quelqu'un ? » Demanda Lupin.

 _Lupin ? « Sent la mort » ? Un Loup-garou ?_

Réfléchit Percy.

« Pas que je sache. »

« Loup... » Dit Percy.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? » Demanda Lupin.

« Vous... Loup-garou... » Murmura le demi-dieu.

« As-tu déjà tué ? » Demanda le loup-garou.

Percy ne répondit pas. Il sentit quelqu'un lui ouvrir la bouche pour y glisser un liquide visqueux. Il failli s'étouffer, on lui massa la gorge, l'aidant à avaler.

« C'est une potion pour la douleur. » L'informa Rogue.

Un sort le toucha et il grogna de douleur.

« Un seul sort ne marche pas sur lui, les Mangemorts devait être six pour que le Doloris le fasse crier. » Dit Rogue.

« Annabeth... » Murmura Percy. »

« Pardon ? » Fit un homme.

« Annabeth est sa petite amie Sirius. » Dit Rogue.

« Comment sais-tu cela, Servilus ? »

« Je lui ai parlé il y a deux semaines et il m'a demandé où était Annabeth. Je lui est demandé qui s'était et il m'a dit que s'était sa petite amie. »

« Comment fait-on pour le soigner ? » Demanda Remus.

« Il est puissant, très puissant, c'est pour cela qu'un seul sort ne fonctionne pas sur lui. Je ne l'ai jamais soigné. C'est pour sa puissance que Voldemort voulait l'avoir dans son camp. Mais, vu que le garçon refusé, ils devaient le brisé sans le tuer bien sûr, ils ont bien faillit, il y a deux semaines. »

« C'est pour cela que Lupin à dit qu'il sentait la mort ? » Demanda la voix bourrue.

« Non Maugrey. » Répondit le loup-garou. « Quand j'ai dit qu'il sentait la mort, c'est parce qu'il a tué des gens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, il sent aussi la mer, comme si son sang était un océan. » Continua-t-il.

« Il faut le soigné ! » S'écria la femme.

Percy sentit sa chienne se lever et grogner. Lupin grogna mais la chienne ne fut pas impressionnée et s'avança les menaçant.

« Kit... ty... » Dit difficilement Percy en bougeant lentement son bras.

La chienne se recoucha et de l'eau vint arroser tout le monde sauf le demi-dieu et la chienne des Enfer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » S'écria la femme.

« Je rêve ou il a bougé le bras avant que l'eau ne vienne sur nous ? » Demanda l'homme qui s'appelait Sirius.

« Une coïncidence ? » Demanda la voix Bourrue.

« Sûrement. » Dit Rogue.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux prit Percy et il gémit de douleur.

« 'Beth... » Murmura le fils de Poséidon.

« Où est-elle ? » Demanda Lupin.

« 'Soin lumière... » Toussa le jeune Jackson.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Rogue.

« Besoin... Lumière... » Dit lentement Percy en créant une baguette d'eau grâce à l'eau dans les airs qui vint se déposer dans sa main.

« Vous avez une baguette Jackson ? » Demanda Severus, surpris.

Pour toute réponse Percy sourit et fit semblant de se servir de sa « baguette » en demanda à l'eau qui se trouvait dans les airs de former une chute d'eau qui ne s'écoula nulle part.

« Lumière... » Murmura-t-il en regardant Rogue.

Le Maître des Potions soupira et lança un puissant _Lumus Solein_.

Un arc-en-ciel apparut et Percy demanda à d'autre particules d'eau de lancer une Dracme qui se trouvait dans sa poche dans l'arc-en-ciel.

« Annabeth... Colonie... Sang-mêlé... » Demanda-t-il doucement après avoir prié la Déesse intérieurement.

Cela sembla fonctionner puisque l'image d'une jeune femme blonde aux yeux gris orage apparut devant les yeux des membres de l'Ordre.

Une violente quinte de toux pris le jeune homme, cette dernière fit sursauter la blonde qui étudiait un plan.

« Par les dieux ! Percy ! » S'écria-t-elle en voyant l'état de son petit ami.

« 'Beth... » Murmura Persée en tentant de se redresser avec un gémissement de douleur.

« Que t'es-t-il arriver ? Et qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Annabeth.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tenté de le faire entrer dans ses rangs. » Annonça calmement le Maître des Potions.

« Par Zeus... Laitoman peut rien... » Toussa Percy.

Un coup de tonnerre répondit au jeune demi-dieu comme réponse.

« Percy ! Les noms ont du pouvoir ! » Le réprimanda gentiment la blonde. « Vous ne m'avez pas dit qui vous êtes. » Ajouta la fille d'Athéna.

« L'Ordre du Phénix. »

« Pas... efficace... » Murmura Percy avec un léger rire qui le fit lâcher une nouvelle gerbe de sang.

« Il faut te soigner Percy ! » S'écria Annabeth. « Percy, ouvre les yeux s'il te plais. » Ajouta-t-elle, voyant qu'il avait gardé les yeux fermés depuis qu'il l'avait appelé.

« Pourquoi... Te verrai pas... » Souffla Percy.

« Pardon ? » Demanda la blonde.

« Les Mangemorts l'ont rendu aveugle. » Dit Lupin.

Annabeth explosa de rire contre toute attente.

« Je vous dis que votre petit ami est devenu aveugle et vous rigolait ? » Demanda le loup-garou, incrédule.

« Mangeur de Thanatos ! » Ria Annabeth.

Percy eut un léger rire mais il s'abstint après une nouvelle quinte de toux.

« Heu... De quoi parle-t-elle ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Excusez-moi. » Dit la fille d'Athéna après avoir repris son sérieux. « Percy je vais parler à Chiron et j'arrive le plus rapidement possible. J'ai demandée à ton père s'il pouvait m'aider et il a accepté. Arc-en-ciel va m'emmener en Angleterre. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Venait au 12 Square Grimmauld à Londres. » Intervint la voix bourrue.

La communication fut coupée et une larme coula sur la joue de Percy.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je continue ?

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je pose le chapitre 6, on est repartis pour un tour de blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling et au grand Rick Riordan, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Différence**_

Résumé : Percy est envoyé dans le monde sorcier pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il se fait capturer par les Mangemorts. Comment Percy sortira-t-il des griffes du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Que fera Voldemort ? Qui viendra le sauver ?

* * *

Réponses auw Reviews :

 _Mililod_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _CrazyWizard_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Ange_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui en effet Voldy n'est pas très content. Tu verra cela dans le prochain chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Nana99_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Non il n'y aura que Annabeth. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

« Qui est Arc-en-ciel ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Monsieur Jackson, ouvrez les yeux. » Ordonna Rogue.

« Un hypo... » Fit lentement Percy avant de tousser une nouvelle fois.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour ne voir que du noir. Il allait les refermer mais Rogue l'en empêcha.

« Non. Ne les refermez pas. Cela nous permet de savoir si vous êtes conscient ou non. Et je vous conseille de le rester le plus longtemps possible. » Grogna l'homme.

Percy soupira.

« Un hypo ? » Demanda la voix bourrue.

« Oui... » Souffla le fils de Poséidon.

« Qui est ton père ? » Demanda Lupin.

« Hmm... » Marmonna l'adolescent en fermant les yeux.

« Ouvrez les yeux Jackson ! » Ordonna Rogue.

Percy soupira et les rouvrit.

« Pourquoi _les noms_ ont-ils du pouvoir d'après votre petite amie ? » Demanda Sirius.

Un soupir de fatigue lui répondit. La tête de Percy tournait horriblement et l'inconscience menaçait de l'envelopper à tout instant. Il devait résister pour Annabeth. Pour son Puits-de-Sagesse.

' _Percy ?_ ' Appela une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

 _Grover..._

Pensa-t-il.

' _Ouais mec, c'est moi._ ' Fit le Satyre.

 _Je ne suis pas fou quand même._

Grogna Persée.

' _Quel est l'état de tes blessures ?_ '

 _Ils m'ont rendu aveugle, brisé presque tous les os, je crois que j'ai un poumon perforé... Je saigne... Et je ne sais pas... J'ai faim, soif... Froid... Et j'ai la tête qui tourne... C'est horrible Grov'... Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir... Je dois..._

Expliqua lentement le fils de la mer.

' _Et l'eau ?_ ' Demanda le fils de Pan.

 _Comme si... Elle était empoisonnée quand elle me touche... Je peux l'a contrôlé mais..._

Soupira Percy.

' _Tiens Percy, il faut que tu tienne. Pour Anna._ '

 _J'en ai marre de lutter..._

La connexion entre son meilleur ami et lui fut coupée brusquement alors que quelqu'un le secouait brutalement, le faisant lâcher un cri de douleur.

« Jackson ! » Grogna Rogue.

« Laissez-moi... » Murmura le jeune homme.

« Hors de question ! » Fit le loup-garou.

« Ouvres les yeux mon garçon. » Ordonna la voix bourrue.

Percy soupira et essaya de lever ses paupières mais il n'y parvint pas. Il était tellement faible, tellement vulnérable... Se servant de son bras gauche avec un grognement de douleur, agitant sa baguette d'eau, un robinet explosa et l'eau vint sur lui.

« Jackson, vous voulez vous suicider ou quoi ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions froidement.

« Non. » Fit Percy.

« Et l'eau est devenu noir ! » S'écria la femme.

« Tu as raison Molly. » Fit Sirius.

« Pourquoi... » Murmura Percy en se redressant légèrement.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Demanda la voix bourrue.

Percy eut un vertige et se laissa retomber brutalement sur le sol, avant d'être pris d'une brusque quinte de toux. Plié en deux, il sentit l'inconscience tendre les mains vers lui comme pour l'attraper.

« Jackson ! » Hurla Rogue.

L'inconscience s'éloigna quelque peu de lui et Persée ouvrit lentement la bouche.

« Kitty... » Souffla-t-il.

« HOUA ! » Aboya la chienne des Enfers.

« Va... Chercher... » Percy eut un vertige, mais puisa dans son pouvoir pour continuer. « Annabeth... » Finit-il.

Kitty aboya et disparut, passant par les ombres.

« Où est-elle allée ? » Demanda Molly.

« Chercher la petit amie de Jackson. » Soupira Rogue.

« Alors qu'elle est dans un avion ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Mer... » Murmura le fils de Poséidon.

« Elle est en mer ?! Mais elle va arriver dans trois ou quatre jours ! » S'exclama Remus.

« Non... »

« T'a chienne est partie cherchée la gamine en pleine mer ?! » Fit la voix bourrue.

Elle était si lointaine... Réalisa Percy.

« HOUA ! » Aboya Kitty.

 _Déjà de retour..._

Pensa Persée.

« Par les dieux ! Persée Jackson ne me refait jamais cela ! » S'exclama Annabeth.

 _Annabeth..._

Pensa-t-il.

Il se redressa lentement en reconnaissant ses pas. Elle le prit dans ses bras, il gémit de douleur et laissa cette fois l'inconscience l'emmener.

« Percy ? » Demanda la blonde.

Aucune réponse.

« PERCY ! » Hurla-t-elle en le secouant brusquement.

 _Très bien. Il est inconscient. Calme-toi, Anna. Il faut le soigner avant qu'il ne meurt._

Réfléchit-elle.

« Très bien. » Dit-elle. « J'ai besoin de votre aide. » Dit-elle d'une voix glaciale en direction de l'Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je pose le chapitre 7, on est repartis pour un tour de blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling et au grand Rick Riordan, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Différence**_

Résumé : Percy est envoyé dans le monde sorcier pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il se fait capturer par les Mangemorts. Comment Percy sortira-t-il des griffes du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Que fera Voldemort ? Qui viendra le sauver ?

* * *

Réponses auw Reviews :

 _Nana99_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, l'eau devient noire parce qu'elle est comme empoisonée par la magie noire. Elle ne l'a recrache pas mais elle ne peut pas non plus soigner Percy. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _CrazyWizard_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui je sais, je suis cruelle. Mais voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Voldemort enchaînait les meurtres et les tortures, en colère. La cause de cette colère, une personne. Percy Jackson. Ce garçon qui ressemblait tellement à Potter, il était tellement puissant. Un atout comme lui dans ses rangs pourrait l'aider à vaincre Dumbledore et Potter. Les Ténèbres résigneraient sur le monde et lui en serait le roi. Mais pour cela, il devait ce Jackson. D'après un des gardes qui avait fuit les geôles, le garçon avait appelé un chien qui avait tuer trois de ses précieux Mangemorts pour ensuite l'emmener hors de son repère. Comment avait-il transplané alors qu'il était au bord de la mort et que des barrières Anti-transplanage étaient mises en place ? Sa puissance dépassait-elle la sienne ? Lui qui était immortelle ? Qui était réellement ce gamin ?

Un nouveau _Doloris_ s'échappa de sa baguette et il sourit en entendant le cri de douleur de la Moldue qu'il torturait.

« Je vais te retrouver Percy Jackson et tu vas me rejoindre. De ton gré ou par la force. » Se dit-il à lui-même, alors qu'un plan se mettait en place dans son esprit.

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione était devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier les avait appelé en urgence et à présent, ils étaient prêt à entrer dans le bureau Directorial. C'est avec appréhension que le Survivant poussa la porte. Il avait parlait à ses meilleurs amis de la discussion qu'il avait entendu dans l'oreille-à-rallonge des jumeaux Weasley. Mais depuis ce jour, aucun d'eux, n'avait eu de nouvelle de ce mystérieux garçon qui avait était enlevé par les Mangemorts. Était-il mort ? Avait-il rejoint Voldemort ? Cette deuxième proposition, le trio en doutait. Le garçon était venu à Londres pour aidé l'Ordre du Phénix, il était alors improbable qu'il ait rejoint le camps du Lord Noir.

« Ah ! Harry ! Miss Granger, M. Weasley ! » Les salua Dumbledore.

« Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur. » Dirent le trio d'or d'une même voix.

« Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose. » Commença le vieil homme. « Voilà, il y a presque deux mois, un adolescent s'est fait enlever par des Mangemorts alors qu'il venait pour nous aider. »

Harry sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, si Dumbledore l'avait convoqué pour lui dire que le garçon qui s'était fait enlevé parce qu'il lui ressemblait était mort, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, sortir de cette pièce. Il y avait trop de gens qui était mort par sa faute. Il ne voulait pas en ajouter une autre à la liste.

« Il a réussi à s'échapper. Mais on ne sait pas comment. Alors, comme nous sommes samedi, je pensais vous envoyer au Squart Grimauld pour aider sa petite amie à le soigner. Je sais seulement qu'il est au bord de la mort et que votre aide serait d'un grand recours. » Continua le Directeur.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Le garçon n'était pas mort. Attendez ! Pourquoi devaient-ils aller le soigner ? Les membres de l'Ordres ne pouvaient-ils pas le faire eux-mêmes ? Et qui était cette petite amie ?

Le Survivant n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, qu'il sentit le crochet familier s'accrocher à son nombril. Un Portoloin. Ils atterrirent dans le hall de la maison de Sirius et furent encerclé de nombreuses baguettes et d'une épée en os de... De quoi était faite cette épée ?

« C'est Harry. » S'écria Sirius.

« Qui nous dit qu'ils ne sont pas des ennemis ? » Demanda la fille qui tenait l'épée étrange.

Harry devait avouer qu'elle était très belle. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds et bouclés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules lui donnant l'air d'une princesse. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris orageux magnifique, ce n'était pas le même gris acier qu'avait Drago Malefoy, c'était un gris incroyable. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée, elle avait un air calculateur sur le visage, comme si elle réfléchissait tout le temps, semblant chercher tout les plans possibles au monde et en même temps son regard était si déterminé. Comme si elle avait une mission importante à réaliser.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Ron en dégainant sa baguette pour la pointer sur l'inconnue.

Une barrière d'eau vint se placer entre la jeune fille et le trio. Harry recula légèrement, puis passa la main à travers l'eau. Elle semblait être contrôlée par une force si puissante...

« Percy arrêtes... » Soupira la fille.

L'eau retourna d'on ne sait où et tout les membres de l'Ordres furent surpris de voir le garçon qui était inconscient sur le sol quelques instants auparavant assis, les yeux toujours fermés, un visage froid tourné vers le Survivant.

« Harry Potter... » Murmura-t-il avant de tousser du sang. « J'ai entendu... Parler de toi... » Lança-t-il.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je pose le chapitre 8, on est repartis pour un tour de blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling et au grand Rick Riordan, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Différence**_

Résumé : Percy est envoyé dans le monde sorcier pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il se fait capturer par les Mangemorts. Comment Percy sortira-t-il des griffes du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Que fera Voldemort ? Qui viendra le sauver ?

* * *

Réponses auw Reviews :

 _Ange_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, Percy ne retombera pas entre les mains de Voldemort. Il va même lui faire payer pour ce qu'il lui a fait. Voilà la suite, un peu plus longue que la dernire fois. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Nana99_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, Voldemort découvrira en effet le monde des dieux mais il ne pourra rien faire. Harry et Percy vont bien s'entendre ne t'en fait, ils ne dépasseront pas les jumeaux. Voilà donc la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

« Percy ? Comme le garçon qui a été enlevé par les Mangemorts ? » Demanda Harry.

« Possible... » Murmura Percy.

Percy se releva lentement mais il s'écroula vidé des forces qu'il avait repris grâce à Annebeth.

« Persée Jackson ! » S'écria la blonde.

Percy grimaça face à ce nom. Ignorant la douleur il fit un mouvement de poignet, l'eau l'entourant une nouvelle fois. Comme auparavant, elle devint noire et il lâcha un gémissement de douleur.

« Magie Noire... » Murmura une voix féminine.

« Laitoman va me le payer ! » Fit Percy alors que l'eau se retirait et qu'une quinte de toux le prenait.

« Laitoman ? » Demanda un roux.

« Voldy. » Murmura Percy.

« L'eau absorbe la Magie Noire mais après elle est empoisonnée et avant de repartir dans la mer, elle redevient normale mais la Magie... Oh non... » Réfléchit Annabeth.

« Quoi ? » Toussa le fils de la mer.

« Il faut utiliser des sorts et non l'eau. » Fit la fille d'Athéna.

« Nous sommes... Assez. » Marmonna Rogue en jetant un regard noir à Potter.

« Que devons nous faire ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Vous rien. » Grogna Annabeth, elle se tourna vers le Maître des Potions et lui lança un regard si profond qu'il pensa un instant qu'elle était capable de lire dans son esprit.

« Bien, Molly, Lupin, Black, Maugrey, avec moi. » Ordonna-t-il.

Les quatres personnes appelées se placèrent autour du jeune Jackson et lançèrent toutes sortes de soins. Percy hurla et cracha du sang. Il sentit plusieurs blessures guérir. Les os de ses bras et de ses jambes se remettent en place accompagnés de craquements sinistres et d'une douleur insupportable. Il tousse une nouvelle fois du sang en grognant, l'eau l'entoura créant une barrière entre lui et les membres de l'Ordre. Il entend des voix, mais se refuse de les écouter. Qu'importe ce qu'elles disaient, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Était-il retourné dans le Tatare ? Ou chez Voldy. Il suait à grosse goûttes, il sentait une force invisible le tirer en arrière. Tout était noir, mais cette fois tout été si calme.

 _Pourquoi ne pas rester ici ?_

Se demanda-t-il.

* * *

Annabeth observait avec angoisse. Il se mit à hurler de douleur et elle eut envie de dire à ses foutus sorciers d'arrêter de lui faire du mal. Mais elle savait qu'ils le guérissaient. Elle le voyait. Elle l'entendait. Le craquement sinistre des os de ses membres se remettant en place. Il hurle encore et encore, et la blonde s'en veut. Elle ne peut rien faire alors qu'ils ont traversé tellement d'épreuves ensembles.

Un sanglot lui échappa alors que les souvenirs remontent à la surface. Son arrivée à la colonie. Elle le soignant. Elle le détestant. Lui ressortant sec et elle trempée des toilettes dans lesquelles Clarisse avait voulu lui plonger la tête. La corne du Minotaure qu'il a vaincu à main nue. Son épée. Lui sautant du haut de l'arche de Saint Louis. Lui libérant les animaux dans le camion. Lui combattant l'Hydre de Lerne. Lui défendant son demi-frère. Lui se battant contre le Manticore pour sauver Bianca et Nico. Lui portant le ciel avec moi. Lui tuant Géryon avec un arc et une flèche pour transpercer les trois cœurs du monstre. Lui se battant dans l'arène. Elle le croyant mort après que le Mont Helens. Lui se battant contre Chronos. Lui sauvant le monde. Leur premier baisé dans le Lac. Le désespoir qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait disparut. Lui, lui racontant comment il s'était battu contre le géant en Alaska. Lui avec Hazel et Frank. Lui ne voulant pas la laisser aller sauver la statue de sa mère seule. Elle et lui tombant dans le Tatare. Lui voulant se battre contre le dieu Tatare. Lui contrôlant les tempêtes sur l'Argo II. Elle et lui se battant contre les Ogres. Eux retournant à la Colonie. Eux s'embrassant après leur victoire...

Elle sortit de son état second lorsque les cris s'arrêtèrent. Elle voit de l'eau retourner dans la Terre ou l'air et se lança une claque mentale. Pourquoi s'était-elle laissée emportée par ses émotions et ses souvenirs ? Lentement, les sorciers autour de son petit ami s'écartèrent, la laissant se précipiter vers lui. Son visage était couvert de sueur, du sang coulait de sa bouche et de son nez. Il avait l'air paisible, cependant elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Rapidement, elle chercha la respiration du fils de Poséidon, mais ne l'a trouva pas. Elle prit son poul, mais une fois de plus, rien.

« Non ! Non ! Percy ! » Sanglota-t-elle.

Quelqu'un l'a saisit par les épaules pour qu'elle s'éloigne de son petit ami. Mais cette personne, qui était un homme aux yeux dorés, Lupin si elle se souvenait bien, se retrouva avec un poignard appuyé contre la gorge.

« Calmes-toi. » Lui intima-t-il d'une voix douce.

Comment voulait-il qu'elle se calme dans un moment pareil. Ne comprenait-il pas ? Ne comprenait-il pas la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Son petit ami était mort et elle devait rester calme ? Comment le pouvait-elle. Il était toute sa vie et il était mort... Mort... Ce mot résonna dans sa tête. Non, il devait y avoir une solution. Il y en avait forcément une.

Elle rangea son arme et se précipita vers Percy poussant Rogue au passage. Elle l'attrappa par les épaules et le secoua.

« Allez reviens ! Allez Percy ! PERSÉE JACKSON ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Aucune réaction. Elle devait s'y attendre. Elle se releva vivement et se précipita vers le fameux Harry Potter.

« Fait apparaître de l'eau ! » Lui ordonna-t-elle désespérée.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi de l'eau ? » Demanda-t-il, perdu.

 _Quel idiot !_

Songea la blonde.

« Parce qu'il me faut de l'eau ! Il faut le sauver ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Eh ! Mais on ne peut pas ramener un mort. » S'exclama un roux.

« Il ne l'ait pas. IL NE L'AIT PAS ! » Hurla la fille d'Athéna. « Il me faut de l'eau. Il faut le soigner. » Poursuivit-elle.

Elle se précipita vers un coin de la pièce, récupéra son sac et chercha frénétiquement du Nectar et de l'Ambroisie. Une fois cela trouvé, elle courut vers le fils de Poséidon, pria sa mère et le père de son petit ami de lui venir en aide, puis se tourna vers Rogue.

« Vous pouvez mettre des aliments directement dans l'estomac d'une personne ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » Répondit d'une voix neutre Severus.

« Alors faites-le avec ça. » Ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant les " médicaments " des demi-dieux.

Il lui lança un regard noir avant de faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il fit également apparaître deux bassine d'eau fraîche avec du linge humide. Elle le remercia d'une hochement de tête et commença à humidifié les blessures de l'élu de son cœur. Mais sa Cervelle d'Algues ne revenait pas.

Et là, elle compris. Elle l'avait perdu.

Il était partit.

Et cette fois, pour toujours.

Pour toujours.

À jamais.

Elle était seule.

Elle avait perdu sa moitié.

À jamais.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Oui, je sais, encore une fois je suis sadique.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je pose le chapitre 9, on est repartis pour un tour de blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling et au grand Rick Riordan, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Différence**_

Résumé : Percy est envoyé dans le monde sorcier pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il se fait capturer par les Mangemorts. Comment Percy sortira-t-il des griffes du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Que fera Voldemort ? Qui viendra le sauver ?

* * *

Réponses à la Reviews :

 _Nana99_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, Percy va s'en sortir ne t'en fait pas. Voilà donc la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Voilà mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Tout son monde se mit à tourner autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant, elle avait la preuve sous ses yeux. La fille d'Athéna sursauta alors qu'une cascade d'eau s'était dressée devant le fils de Poséidon.

' _Demande à l'Élu de passer sa main et il reviendra._ ' Murmura la voix distincte dans sa tête.

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de demander qui était le dieu qui venait de lui parler. Elle savait que c'était le Maître de la Mer. Elle courut vers le Survivant, attrapa son poignet et le tira jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant l'eau qui reculait pour recouvrir Percy.

« Dès qu'elle sera noire, passe ta main dans l'eau. » Supplia-t-elle.

« Si cela peut t'aider. » Murmura Harry.

Peu à peu, l'eau d'un bleu transparant devint noire d'encre et le héro du monde socier passa sa main à travers la chutte. L'eau vibra et noircie d'avantage si cela était possible puis une lumière bleue qui devint aveuglante apparut pour ensuite disparaître.

Tous retinrent leurs souffles, les yeux rivés sur Percy Jackson. Ce dernier se redressa d'un bon en prenant une grande inspiration.

« Percy ! » S'écria Annabeth, soulagée.

« Puits-de-Sagesse. » Sourit le susnommé.

Il se leva avec souplesse, son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il agitait ses poignets et ses jambes. Il prit délicatement le visage de sa bien aimée entre ses mains et l'embrassa longuement.

« Je peux te voir. » Fit-il après avoir reprit son souffle.

« Percy Jackson ? » Appela quelqu'un derrière lui.

Instantanément, de l'eau vint se placer entre lui et celui qui l'avait appelé tandis que son épée et son bouclier étaient dégainaient.

« Calmez-vous Jackson ! Ce n'est que Potter. » Grogna Rogue.

L'eau s'en alla et le fils de Poséidon rangea ses armes. Il observa longuement Harry Potter et comprit pourquoi Laitoman et ses sbires avaient cru que c'était lui. Il était le double de se garçon, mis à part peut-être les yeux et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et la musculature, songea-t-il. Enfin la puissance aussi, il était plus puissant que ce garçon puisque Voldemort le voulait dans ses rangs pour battre ce Survivant.

« Tu as besoin de sommeil. » Fit une femme qu'il reconnut être Molly.

« Hyperactif, Dyslexique et j'en passe. Pas besoin. » Sourit Percy.

« Tu vas aller dormir immédiatement Persée Jackson ! Ne te rends-tu pas compte de l'épreuve que tu viens de traverser ? » S'écria Annabeth.

Le jeune Jackson grimaça face à son nom et fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai vécu bien pire Annabeth. Et Laitoman paiera pour ce qu'il m'a fait endurer. Il ne sait pas à qui il a faire. » Sourit-il.

« Tu viens de mourir puis de revenir à la vie. »

Cette phrase gifla le brun avec une telle force qu'il n'entendit pas la blonde l'appeler et s'excuser.

« Percy, je... Je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas dû... Percy ? » Fit la fille d'Athéna.

Elle le secoua, cela sembla fonctionner puisque sa Cervelle d'Algues tourna brusquement les yeux vers elle.

« Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Passons à autre chose hein. Nous reparlerons de ça... Jamais, qu'en dis-tu ? » Fit-il précipitamment.

« Comme tu veux, mais vas dormir. »

« Si tu veux, mais où ? »

« Me suivrais-tu ? » Demanda l'homme qu'il identifia être Sirius.

« Pas le choix. » Marmonna Percy avant de le suivre.

Il fut conduit jusqu'à une chambre, il ne prit pas la peine de l'observait, qu'il s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Annabeth avait raison finalement, il avait besoin de dormir mais aussi d'oublier...

* * *

« Pourquoi lui avoir dit cela ? » Demanda Hermione à Annabeth, lorsque le parrain de son meilleur ami fut de retour.

« Je ne lui mentirais jamais. » Se contenta de répondre la blonde.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Murmura Harry.

« Des gens qui vous viennent en aide. » Répondit une nouvelle fois Annabeth.

« Comment fait Percy pour faire sortir autant d'eau de sa baguette et pourquoi semble-t-elle faîte d'eau ? » Fit Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

« Nous sommes beaucoup plus puissant de vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. »

« Comment a-t-il pu revenir d'entre les morts ? C'est impossible, il n'y a qu'Harry qui ait survécu au sortilège de la Mort. » Intervint Ron.

« Nous avons des _amis_ et _alliés_. » Soupira Annabeth.

Hermione observa attentivement la fille qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle l'a trouvait magnifique. Elle ne pouvais le nier, cependant, quelque chose dans les yeux de cette fille l'interpella. Ce gris, elle le connaissait, mais il n'était pas tout à fait de la même teinte. Mais le garçon qui avait _ces_ yeux si semblablent, étaient remplis de haine lorsqu'ils croisaient les siens.

Un hurlement de douleur l'a fit sursauter, elle se retourna lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix d'Harry et se précipita vers lui en le voyant plié de douleur, les mains crispées sur son front. Elle l'appella, comme les membres de l'Ordre, mais personne n'eut de réponse, si ce ne fut un cri qui montrait qu'il souffrait énormément. Elle le vit sombrait dans l'inconscience et sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle ne se retourna pas, cette main lui était inconnue mais elle savait que la personne qui se trouvait dérière elle, le lui ferait aucun mal.

« Ce n'est que passagé... » Murmura Annabeth.

« Je trouverais une solution. » Murmura la jeune lionne.

* * *

Percy ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Il dormait et pendant un instant il avait vu son père. Le jeune Jackson en avait profité pour lui demander s'il était réellement mort, et Poséidon lui avait simplement répondu par un hochement de tête. Il avait également dit deux mots, deux simples mots, puis une consigne avait été énoncée.

 _« Fais attention. »_

Ce fut ce qu'il dit. Et Percy s'était demandé pourquoi en se réveillant. Enfin, il ne s'était totalement réveillé puisqu'il n'était pas avec Annabeth, mais avec Laitoman.

 _« Tu peux le tuer. »_

Avait était la consigne de son père. Et maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant lui, il ne pouvait empêcher la haine de bouillir dans son sang, puis les souvenirs de revenir en force.

 _« Je vais te tuer Percy Jackson ! »_ Fit Voldemort. _« Mais avant tu vas souffrir. »_

Percy aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'attendait qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui, mais comme d'habitude, il ne pouvait rien faire lorsqu'il rêvé.

 _Je te tuerais avant._

Songea-t-il en se réveillant en sursaut, un plan se formant dans son esprit.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Désolée pour cette très longue absence pour cette fic.

Aujourd'hui je pose le chapitre 10, on est repartis pour un tour de blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling et au grand Rick Riordan, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Différence**_

Résumé : Percy est envoyé dans le monde sorcier pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il se fait capturer par les Mangemorts. Comment Percy sortira-t-il des griffes du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Que fera Voldemort ? Qui viendra le sauver ?

* * *

Réponses à la Reviews :

 _Anya Kristen_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Voilà un chapitre plus long. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Ange_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Voilà mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Annabeth soupira, elle s'étira et se leva lentement. Elle avait demandé à être dans la même chambre que Percy et s'était immédiatement endormit après s'être couchée. Il fallait dire que ce qu'elle venait de vivre n'était pas tout rose et qu'elle était épuisée. Elle bailla et constata que Percy était debout, face à la fenêtre, il semblait réfléchir.

« Percy ? » Appela-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui.

« Anna' ? » Rétorqua-t-il en se retournant.

« À quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Aux rêves que j'ai fait cette nuit. »

« Tu as vu ton père ? »

« Et aussi Laitoman. »

« Pourquoi se surnom ? » Rigola doucement la blonde.

« Quand tu vois sa tête, tu comprends. » Sourit-il.

« Que te disais ton père. »

« Tu ne perds jamais le file, Puits-de-Sagesse. » Murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. « Il m'a dit de faire attention et que je pouvais tuer Voldemort. » Ajouta-t-il, lorsqu'ils se furent séparés et eurent reprit leurs souffles.

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas le tuer. Il y a une Prophétie qui concerne Harry Potter à ce sujet. » L'informa Annabeth.

« Peut-être... Mais je peux tout de même le faire souffrir et aider par la même occasion Harry Potter. » Sourit le fils de la Mer en enlaçant doucement la blonde.

« Je t'y autorise. » Fit-elle avant de l'embrasser. « Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi hier... » Confessa-t-elle avec hésitation.

« C'est ton nom qui m'a permis de rester en vie chez Voldemort. » Avoua Percy à son tour.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel chacun profita de la présence de l'autre.

« Quel était ton autre rêve Cervelle d'Algues ? » Demanda la fille d'Athéna en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami.

« J'étais avec Voldemort. Il disait qu'il allait me tuer, mais que j'allais souffrir avant. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de le tuer, de l'anéantir, de le réduire en poussière, même si pour cela je devais dévoiler la nature des Dieux. »

« Je le sais, mais tu ne le feras pas Percy. Tu sais le sors qui t'attends si tu fais ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je me ferais griller et une guerre éclatera entre les Dieux... » Soupira Percy. « J'en ai arrêté plusieurs, je n'ai pas envie d'être le déclancheur de l'une d'elle, de façon intentionnelle cette fois-ci. » Déclara-t-il en songeant à sa première année à la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés.

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« Que penses-tu de Harry Potter. »

« C'est une tête brûlée. » Déclara franchement Annabeth. « Il n'a pas eu peur quand je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de lui pour te sauver. »

« Passons ! » S'écria Percy, sentant un sujet de conversation qu'il ne voulait pas aborder arriver.

« Comme tu veux. » Réplique la blonde, comprenant l'élu de son cœur.

« Que penses-tu de l'Ordre ? »

« Pas très efficace comme tu l'as dit toi-même. Cependant, Severus Rogue, je crois, m'interresse énormément. Il a des secrets qui se cachent au fond de ses yeux et j'ai envie de les découvrir. »

« Seulement pour cela ? »

« Non, parce que c'était le seul à ne pas rester sans bouger ou à me regarder avec pitié quand tu étais mort. »

« Passons ! » Répliqua Percy.

« Tu vas devoir aborder le sujet un jour. »

« Pas maintenant. »

« Comme tu veux. Aller viens ! Allons rencontrer les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les amis de Harry Potter. » Sourit Annabeth avant de le traîner hors de la chambre.

Ils trouvèrent facilement le hall d'entrée, puis le salon et enfin la cuisine dans laquelle étaient réunis beaucoup de personnes en ce dimanche matin.

« Vieux, cheveux longs, blancs et longues barbes, j'ai trouvé Albus Dumbledore, Anna'. » Sourit Percy en entrant.

« Je constate que vous me connaissez déjà. » Fit remarquer Dumbledore.

« Voldy vous adore ! » Déclara le fils de Poséidon avec ironie.

« Et en plus vous avez de l'humour. » Sourit le vieil homme.

« Sirius a trouvé son nouvel ami, dans ce cas. » Sourit Lupin.

Sirius se mit à rire. Et Percy sourit.

« Désolé, mais j'ai déjà un chien. » Déclara-t-il sur le ton de la rigolade en entendant que le rire de l'homme ressemblait à des aboiements de chien.

 _Comment sait-il ?_

Se demanda immédiatement l'Animagus chien.

Il posa la question au loup-garou, qui le rassura en lui déclarant que son rire y était pour beaucoup de chose et qu'il était impossible que ce garçon qui venait d'arriver connaisse son secret alors que même Dumbledore avait mis des années avant de le connaître.

« C'était une blague. » S'exclama Persée en remarquant le malaise de l'homme.

Il se prit une tape à l'arrière de la tête par Annabeth et se calma.

« Bien, désolée de vous déranger, mais puisque nous voulons vous aider, nous aurions besoin de savoir vos noms, prénoms, et toutes les informations que vous avez sur Lord Voldemort. » Informa Annabeth.

« Vous savez que même si les noms ont du pouvoir, ce monstre n'est pas un dieu donc vous n'avez pas à trembler en l'entendant. » Intervint Persée, employant un ton que seule sa petite amie employait, en remarquant que la plupart des personnes présentes s'étaient mis à trembler en entendant le nom du Mage Noir.

« Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas peur de lui, après tout ce qu' _IL_ vous à fait subir. » S'écria une femme.

« Vous êtes ? » Demanda la fille d'Athéna.

« Minerva McGonagall. »

« Et bien Mamade McGonagall, sachez que, même si je ne me souvenais plus de mon nom à la fin de ce merveilleux séjour, j'ai vécu des choses bien pires que cela. Pourquoi devrais-je donc avoir peur d'un sorcier qui se croit tout puissant alors que je connais des personnes bien plus puissantes que lui qui seraient capable de l'anéantir d'un mouvement de main. »

« Pourquoi ne pas faire appel à eux dans ce cas ? » Demanda un petit homme. « Je m'appelle Dedalus Diggle. » Précisa-t-il.

« Parce qu'ils ont beaucoup mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'un minabla homme serpent tel que lui. » Répondit Annabeth.

« Pourquoi vous envoyez vous dans ce cas ? Vous ne devez pas être si puissant. » Demanda une personne inconnue.

Annabeth lui lança un regard perçant tout comme Percy. Eux ? Pas puissant ? Alors qu'ils descendaient des Dieux ? Non mais pour qui cet homme les prenaient-ils ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda le fils de Poséidon d'une voix glaciale qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

« Mandingus Fletcher. » Se présenta l'homme.

« Voudriez-vous être témoin de ma puissance Monsieur Fletcher ? » Poursuivit Percy, l'évié de la cuisine commençant à tremblait.

« Calmez-vous voyons. » Intervint Dumbledore.

Mandingus se calma immédiatement, tandis que Persée lançait un regard perçant à Dumbledore.

« Monsieur Jackson, qui à fabriqué votre baguette ? » Demanda Remus Lupin.

« Je l'ai fabriquée moi-même. » Répondit avec prudence le demi-dieu.

« Pourquoi l'eau ? » Poursuivit le loup-garou.

« C'est mon élément. »

« Ainsi vous savez contrôler un élément, intéressant. » Sourit McGonagall.

« Étrange... » Intervint une voix féminine provenant de dérrière la porte.

« Entrez, Miss Granger, ainsi que Messieurs Weasley et Potter et donnez nous vos impressions et vos raisonnements. » S'exclama Albus, alors que les deux adolescents présents dans la pièce s'étaient retournés sur leurs gardes.

Harry, Ron et Hermione firent donc leur entrée dans la cuisine, les yeux baissées après s'être fait si rapidement démasqué.

« Que trouves-tu étrange ma très cher Miss Granger ? » Fit Percy, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Tu ne peux pas être un sorcier. C'est impossible. » Commença Hermione, allant directement au but. « On ne peux pas tout simplement mourir puis revenir à la vie comme cela. Je ne sais pas ce que Annabeth t'a donner, mais on aurait dit que cela te soigner, enfin pour un mort... »

Percy soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains, il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet là, pas pour le moment. Il n'était pas prêt. Et elle, elle était en train de faire exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il grogna et lui lança un regard glacial.

« Passe outre le fait que je sois mort, s'il te plait, disons que ce n'est pas un sujet que je souhaites aborder pour le moment. » La coupa-t-il.

« Oui, enfin je dois bien en parler si je veux expliquer ce que j'en pense. » Reprit le jeune Granger.

« Passons. » Gronda Persée.

« Hmm... Donc je disais que Annabeth t'avais donner quelque chose qui ressemblait à du jus de pomme, et que sa te soignais en quelque sorte. Et puis, comment peux-tu contrôler autant d'eau, et seulement l'eau. Je suis certaine, que même le professeur Dumbledore, ne le peut pas. Ensuite, il y a aussi le fait que l'eau semblait comme tentait de te guérir par tout les moyens, allant jusqu'à même aspirer la magie noire. Comment cela se peut-il ? Tu dis que l'eau est ton élément, comme se semble l'être. Mais comment pourrait-elle te soigner ? Et tu ne t'épuises pas en l'utilisant... »

« Il a des limites. » Intervint Annabeth, coupant l'adolescente dans son monologue.

« Et qui sont les alliés donc tu parlais ? Pourquoi dis-tu sans cesse le mot dieu comme s'il était sacré ? » Enchaîna la brune n'écoutant pas la fille d'Athéna.

Percy éclata de rire.

« Je vais te répondre ma très chère... Quel est ton nom ? »

« Hermione. »

« Ma très chère Hermione. Je ne peux pas te présenter nos alliés parce qu'ils ne le veulent pas. Tu me sembles très intelligente parce que peu de monde aurait prit compte de tout ces détails. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te révéler, mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras toute seule, comme une grande et dans ce cas je pourrais t'en parler. Je peux juste te dire que je suis bien plus puissant que Laitoman. » Continua le fils de Poséidon.

 _Cette fille est trop intelligente, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle découvre notre secret._

Songea Annabeth.

« Il est vrai que Miss Granger à soulevé des points intéressants. » Constata Dumbledore.

 _Oh non ! Voilà que le vieux s'y met !_

Pensa Percy.

« Vous trouvez ? » Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisenterie.

« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendu contre Tu-Sais-Qui, si tu es _si_ puissant ? » Demanda Ronald Weasley.

« Tu es ? » Fit le Sauveur du monde.

« Ronald Weasley. »

« Pas très intelligent... Je suis sûr que ton ami c'est déjà pourquoi je ne me suis pas défendu. »

« Tu ne voulais pas montrer l'étendu de tes pouvoirs sinon il t'aurait tué puisque tu représentais une menace pour lui en ne voulant pas le rejoindre. »

« Et la grande gagnante est... HERMIONE GRANGER ! » S'écria le neveu de Zeus.

« Percy calmes-toi ! » S'exclama Annabeth, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes donc si puissant... » Murmura Sirius Black.

« Quelque chose vous entoure tous les deux. » Fit la voix bourrue d'Alastor Maugrey. « C'est comme une aura de puissance qui est de la même couleur que vos yeux. » Poursuivit-il.

« Quand je disais que j'étais puissant. » Ricana Percy.

« Pourquoi pas nous l'a montrer ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« En êtes vous certain Monsieur ? » Sourit Percy, penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Je ne penses pas que cela soit une bonne idée. » Lui chuchota Annabeth.

Percy leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Penses-tu que je ne pourrais pas le vaincre Anna' ? Voyons, dois-je rappeller que je me suis battu contre mon grand-père ? » Demanda le fils de Poséidon, grimaçant en se souvenant de la bataille.

« Non je le sais bien, mais il sait faire des choses que même tes pouvoirs ne pourront pas parrer. »

« J'esquiverai. Et puis, dans le pire des cas, j'ai Anaklusmos. »

« Arrêtes de t'enfoncer Persée, j'essaie de te dissuader de faire une bêtise. »

« Mais je ne fais pas de bêtise et puis si cela tourne mal, tu seras à mes côtés pour me soigner. »

« Percy Jackson ! » Gronda la fille d'Athéna d'une voix froide.

« Ne t'en fais pas Puits-de-Sagesse. S'il veut que je lui montre m'a puissance je le ferais. »

« Et s'il découvre qui tu es ? »

« Je le tue ! »

« QUOI ?! » S'écrièrent la plupart des personnes présentes.

« C'était pour rire, je ne vais pas tuer la seule personne qui fait _trembler_ Voldemort, enfin quoi que... »

« Percy ! » Gronda sa petite amie.

« D'accord, d'accord, je ne le tuerais pas. »

« Et tu ne te bats pas. »

« Oh non Anna' ! Laisse-moi m'amuser ! »

« Et qui ramassera les morceaux ? »

« Sache ma belle, que mon séjour avec les mangeurs de Tanathos et Voldemort m'a appris beaucoup. »

« Tu as tellement bien appris que tu es mort ! »

« Mais non, puisque je suis toujours là ! »

« Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne me dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenue. »

« Bien reçu Chef ! Merci Chef ! » Fit Percy.

Il lança un regard perçant à Dumbledore, se mettant en position de combat. Sous la surprise des sorciers, il sortit de sa poche un stylo à bille jetable et plaça instinctivement son pouce près du bouche, près à l'enlever à n'importe quel moment. Annabeth fit reculer les autres, leur demandant de lancer des sorts de protections, ce qu'ils firent sous le regard insistant de leur mentor.

« Aller voyons si ce cher Albus Dumbledore est aussi puissant que ne le dit Voldemort ! » Déclara Percy, engageant le combat en se jetant sur le vieux sorcier.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je pose le chapitre 11, on est repartis pour un tour de blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling et au grand Rick Riordan, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Différence**_

Résumé : Percy est envoyé dans le monde sorcier pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il se fait capturer par les Mangemorts. Comment Percy sortira-t-il des griffes du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Que fera Voldemort ? Qui viendra le sauver ?

* * *

Réponses à la Reviews :

 _Anya Kristen_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Voilà mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Au dernier moment, juste avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le vieux sorcier, Percy se cogna contre un bouclier invisible. Il grogna et retira le bouchon du stylo qui devint une épée, le bronze céleste transperça le bouclier sous le regard surpris de Dumbledore et Percy en profita pour faire une balayette à l'homme. Peu habitué à ce mode de combat, le Mage Blanc resta sans réaction pendant un petit moment, mais il se reprit bien vite, expulsant au loin le garçon qui l'attaquait.

Percy effectua une roulade arrière, et se releva rapidement chargeant une nouvelle fois. L'homme l'esquiva et lui envoya une floppée de sortilèges qui lui étaient inconnus. Le fils de Poséidon les para tous avec son épée, ce combat le lassait, il en voulait plus. Doublant de vitesse, il poussa le sorcier dans ses retranchements, il le blessa à la joue et se reçu un sort de couleur rouge. Il haussa un sourcil, cet homme était-il donc bête, un seul sort ne suffisait pas.

« Tu vois Anna' ! Je sais me défendre et il est nul ! » S'exclama Percy en parant trois autres sorts.

« Mouais, sur ce coup tu as raison, c'est ennuyant. Accélère Cervelle d'Algues. » Grogna Annabeth.

 _Quoi accélérer ? Encore ?_

S'affola intérieurement McGonagall.

Percy tripla sa vitesse, enchaînant les attaques, la défense et les parrades. Il dût s'arrêter lorsqu'il fut entouré par le feu.

 _Quel idiot !_

Songèrent les demi-dieux en même temps, sans le savoir.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Percy. Le robinet trembla et l'eau qui s'en échappa vint éteindre les flammes, puis entourer Dumbledore.

« Voulez-vous donc que je vous tue ? » Demanda dangereusement Percy.

« Je crois que votre puissance est montré. » Intervint Rogue alors que Dumbledore essayer de contrôler l'eau sans y parvenir, même en lançant du feu.

« Vous vous trompez Monsieur Rogue, Percy n'a pas montré toute sa puissance, mais il est préférable que tu t'arrêtes maintenant Percy, parce que si tu le tue, c'est moi qui vais te tuer. » Déclara Annabeth.

« Mais Anna', je ne vais pas le tuer. Je ne fais que m'amuser. » Rétorqua le fils du Dieu de la Mer, alors que l'eau retournait d'où elle venait, et qu'il se tournait vers sa chère et tendre.

Dumbledore profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lui lancer une flopée de sort que le brun esquiva sans problème. En quelques secondes, il fut dérrière Dumbledore, son épée contre sa gorge, la baguette du vieil homme pointé vers la tête de son propriétaire.

« Alors ? » Sourit Percy.

« D'accord, d'accord. » Soupira Albus.

« Bien. » Sourit Anna'.

« Vous devez savoir que c'est lâche d'attaquer par derrière non ? » Grogna Percy.

Personne ne répondit et Dumbledore remit la pièce en ordre pour s'installer autour de la table. Il se racla la gorge et les membres de l'Odre se réinstallèrent à leur place. Tous regardaient encore Percy avait des airs surpris.

 _Comme s'ils ne me croyaient pas..._

Songea le fils de Poséidon.

Il lança un regard à Annabeth qui poussa un petit soupire, exaspéré par son petit-ami.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Nous voulons bien de votre aide. » Déclara Dumbledore.

« Mais... Il est inhumain ce gars ! Comment a-t-il fait pour battre Dumbledore ?! » S'écria le rouquin, Ronald Weasley, si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

« C'est très simple. » Sourit moqueusement Percy. « Je l'ai battu parce que je suis beaucoup _plus_ puissant que le vieux fou. » Poursuivit-il, regardant le rouquin de haut.

« Qui as-tu traîté de fou ? » S'écria Molly Weasley.

« Tu ne peux pas être plus puissant que Dumbledore, c'est impossible. Et tu ne peux pas être revenu d'entre les morts ! Seul Harry le peux ! Je suis sûr que tu es un monstre ! » S'exclama son fils.

« Tout le monde sait ici, qu'il est fou. » Soupira Percy, alors qu'Annabeth lui mettait un tape sur la tête, ne relevant pas la remarque de Ronald.

« Et en plus il m'ignore ! » Hurla ce dernier.

« Calmes-toi Ron. » Demanda doucement Harry.

« Nous allons enfin pouvoir discuter Harry Potter. » Sourit Persée.

Le sorcier célèbre resta calme face au demi-dieu, alors que son ami était rouge de colère, semblant prêt à lui sauter dessus. Percy soupira, et ignora le garçon, il se concentra sur celui qui lui ressemblait, celui pour qui il avait été torturer. Mais bon, il ne lui en voulait pas. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, si les Mangeurs de Tanathos les avaient confondu. Et si ce garçon pouvait rellement l'aidé à vaince Laitoman, alors... Un sourire sadique et mauvais étira ses lèvres.

« Percy Jackson. » Lança-t-il, le même sourire aux lèvres, tendant une main vers le Survivant.

« Tu me connais déjà. » Lui sourit Harry, serrant sa main. « J'ai une question, enfin c'est plus une information qu'une question, pour toi. » Ajouta-t-il, observant étrangement le sourire mauvais qui n'avait pas quitté les lèvres du nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce ? » Demanda le fils de Poséidon, peu impressionnée. « Ah je sais ! Quelqu'un veut me tuer ? Pas étonnant, quand ce n'est pas mes oncles ou m'a presque future belle-mère, c'est les sorciers ou les monstres... » Ajouta-t-il, riant franchement.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil vers sa petite amie, qui ne riait pas du tout elle. Elle abordait un visage fermé et des yeux glacials, comme si elle voulait le tuer, elle aussi.

« Ne me tue pas Anna' ! » Cria Percy.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer bon sang, je t'aime trop pour ça. » Soupira la blonde.

« Voldemort a prévu de te... » Commença Harry.

« Tuer et tuer tout ceux qui m'entourait, oui je sais. » Termina le fils du dieu de la Mer.

« Comment ? »

« Un rêve. »

« Comme moi... »

« Moi je dormais, toi apparemment non. »

« Tu as eu mal ? »

« Chez Laitoman, un peu. Et toi ? »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

« Ah, tu parlais de quoi alors ? » Demanda Percy.

« Lorsque tu as eu ta vision, ou ton rêve, tu as eu mal ? » Demanda à son tour Harry.

« Heu non... Mais je peux le tuer, mon père m'en a donné l'autorisation. »

« QUOI ? VOTRE PÈRE ? » S'écrièrent les adultes.

« Bah oui, pourquoi ? » Demanda Percy, calmement.

« Mais êtes-vous donc fou ? » Demanda Mcgonagall.

« Voldy m'ayant torturer, j'ai bien peur que... »

« Non c'est normal chez lui, il lui a toujours manqué une case. » Le coupa Annabeth.

« Ça veut dire quoi ? » Demanda Mandingus.

« Il a un grain si vous préférez. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Dedalus Diggle.

« Pff... Vous tous aussi nul l'un que l'autre, ce que la gamine veut dire, c'est que Jackson est tarré depuis toujours. » Grogna Rogue exaspéré.

« Mais non ! Je vous dis que... » Commença Percy.

« AH JE COMPREND MIEUX ! IL EST FOU ! » Hurla Ronald.

« Peut-être mais pas sourd. » Gronda Percy. « Reprenons notre discussion Harry veux-tu ? » Ajouta-t-il en direction du Survivant.

« Donc ton père t'a donné la permission de le _tuer..._ Ouf, moi qui pensais devoir faire le boulot... » Parut-il soulagé.

« Ah non, c'est là que tu te trompe mon cher Harry Potter, car il existe une prophétie disant que c'est toi qui doit tuer Laitoman, ou Voldemort. » Révéla Percy.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je pose le chapitre 12, on est repartis pour un tour de blabla.

Désolée pour le retard.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling et au grand Rick Riordan, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Différence**_

Résumé : Percy est envoyé dans le monde sorcier pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il se fait capturer par les Mangemorts. Comment Percy sortira-t-il des griffes du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Que fera Voldemort ? Qui viendra le sauver ?

Réponses à la Reviews :

 _Guest_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review voilà enfin la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _A Reader_

Hello ! Thanks you for your Review, i'm glad that you like my fiction. Here are the following, good reading. Biz.

Voilà mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture.

Chapitre 12 :

« Quoi ? Une prophétie ? » Demanda Harry interloqué.

« Oui. Tu t'y colle Anna'. » Soupira Percy.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? » Demanda Dumbledore soudainement grave.

« Mon petit doigt me l'a dit. » Sourit Percy.

« Une prophétie ? » Demanda Hermione intriguée.

« C'est quoi une prophétie ? » Questionna Ronald.

« Il est complètement idiot... » Soupira Percy.

« Comme toi avant, mon idiot préféré. » Sourit Annabeth.

« C'est pour cela que j'ai réussi à le battre, alors que je n'était pas encore entraîné. »

« Petit malin, Grov' a failli y passer. » Soupira Anna'.

« Mon protecteur n'était encore qu'un apprenti. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette prophétie ? » Grogna Ronald.

« Un apprenti qui ne servait à rien, mais qui t'étais loyal. » Poursuivit Annabeth, ignorant le rouquin.

« Oui, il est même resté tu sais où pour nous sauver... »

« Que de souvenir Cervelle d'Algues. »

« Oui, Puits-de-Sagesse... » Sourit doucement Percy, les yeux dans le vague.

« Percy ? » Appela Harry.

« Oui ? » Répondit l'interpellé.

« De quelle prophétie parles-tu ? »

« Celle qui concerne toi et Voldemort voyons. »

« Arrêtes de prendre cet air là Cervelle d'Algues ! Tu sais très bien qu'ici, personne ne connait son destin. » Ricana Annabeth.

« Donc tu n'es pas au courant, que toi, le Survivant, tu étais destiné bien avant ta naissance à tuer Voldemort ? » Demanda le fils de Poséidon.

« Je ne le savais pas. » Soupira Harry.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda brusquement Dumbledore, se levant rapidement fixant un regard bleu azur glacial sur les demi-dieux.

« Percy Jackson. » Répondit le fils du dieu de la mer.

« Annabeth Chase. » Répondit la fille d'Athéna.

« Ce sont des Mangemorts ! » Grogna Ronald.

Percy ricana. Eux mangeur de Thanatos ? Il éclata de rire, rapidement suivit par sa petit-amie qui avait suivit son raisonnement. Comment ce rouquin pouvait-il penser cela ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » Demanda Minerva McGonagall.

« Vous pensez réellement que je suis un Mangemort ? Trop drôle ! Alors que vous avez un espion dans votre camp ! Et qu'en plus vous _étiez présent_ lorsqu' _ils_ m'ont enlevé. »

La voix de Percy était soudainement devenue glaciale tout comme ses yeux bleu-vert. Il ne riait plus, son visage était devenu dur et tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Mais, il n'y avait pas que lui, Annabeth était dans la même position que lui, son poignard en main. Les sorciers les regardaient étrangement, certains avaient de la compréhension dans le regard, d'autres de l'étonnement.

 _Ils comprennent maintenant..._

Songea Annabeth.

« Harry Potter, la prophétie est : « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Ce lui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._ » Voilà maintenant je m'en vais, je vais vous laisser vous expliquer entre vous. Anna', je vais me défouler, tu me trouvera grâce à Kitty O'leary. » Déclara Percy avant de sortir en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Annabeth soupira et s'installa à même le sol, observant Harry Potter avec insistance. Il sembla analyser les paroles de Percy lentement, très lentement, trop lentement au goût d'Annabeth. Lorsqu'il compris enfin, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement, tout comme pour les membres de l'Ordre, mis à part Dumbledore.

 _Petit cachotier..._

Songea la fille d'Athéna.

Finalement, le directeur se leva et commença à expliquer que Sybille Triloneaw, avait le pouvoir de faire des prophéties. Ce qu'Annabeth supposa être un Oracle chez les sorciers. Le vieux fou, comme l'appelait Percy, déclara ensuite que Voldemort avait marqué Harry Potter comme son égal lors de l'attaque à Godric's Hollow, indiquant le pourquoi du comment le Survivant avait eu cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait sur le front. Donc Harry était l'élu de la prophétie et Percy allait l'aider à le battre. Mais ce qu'Annabeth n'arrivait pas à expliquer c'était le pouvoir que le Survivant avait et que Voldemort n'avait pas. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il devait avoir la même puissance que le Mage Noir pour que ce dernier veuille le tuer. Elle allait devoir en parler à Percy, peut-être qu'il avait la réponse à ses questions...

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

 _ **Information : J'ai écris une nouvelle histoire et j'ai posté le premier chapitre sur Fictionpress sous les conseils d'une lectrice d'une de mes fics. Je te remercie Pouika, si jamais tu lis cette histoire. Je vous met le lien ci-dessous, allez y jeter un oeil si vous le désirait et dîtes-moi ce que vous en penser.**_

 _ **: / / w w w . s / / 1 / Irina-Storovitch**_

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je sais, je sais ce chapitre est très très court.

À bientôt, pour le chapitre 13.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir


End file.
